How you changed my world you precious thing!
by NeoQueen Ashlee
Summary: sarah waves good bye to her friends from labyrinth will she need their help once more as a angrey owl sits on there windowsill. 4th chapter up now read and review please. Let you in on a bit of this chapter jareth and Sarah kiss yay!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the labrinyth characters  
  
Sarah returns home from the labrinyth, the friends who helped her on her journey came back with her but they could not stay with Sarah so they had to go back to where they belong in the labrinyth will Sarah need their help again? As she was saying good-bye to her friends an angry owl watched from the windowsill in anger he whispered' " Well done Sarah, you might have won this time but I shall return for my revenge!"  
  
Every night if I awoke I would check on my baby brother Toby call me crazy but I was scared that he may have come back and had stolen my brother again. 'He' was named Jareth an evil man who was out for no good he is the one thing I fear most he made me feel things I have never felt loneliness, pain, struggle, fear and well I don't know even love. I don't want to love him don't get me wrong I hate him for what he has done to me! But, His hands on me I can't forget it, it was terrible but comforting in a way, I try to forget all these feelings but they won't go away! I try to out run them but they are faster. Sometimes I feel like I am in slow motion and everything else is in normal speed I can't run away because everything just comes tumbling back.  
  
I cry at night because I hate my life I wish things were back to normal but they never will be, this man that was all it took this evil man and his touch, is what haunts me every night. I get so annoyed I want to be like everyone else but I know I can't anymore.  
  
My mother knows there is something wrong and asks me many times but what can I say? Yes mum there is something wrong I accidentally recited a few lines from my book the labrinyth then some of the characters came to life and stole Toby and I had to go through a maze to get to him.  
  
* Raise of eye brows*  
  
She would love to hear that.  
  
* Sarcastically said*  
  
She would probably smile turn away and run to the nearest phone, I would end up in a mental institution for sure. So no I have to keep this bottled up inside of me no one can know. NO ONE!  
Today is swimming day. It is when our school goes to the beach for the day and competes in stuff like backstroke and shit like that. My friends and I don't usually compete, we just sit on the beach making sandcastles, I stick to animal sculptures in the sand, castles still scare me. Today we all promised to sun bake to get a tan to show off at the boys. It was all Michelle's idea god you should see the sorry excuse for man at our school they all fit in one catorgoy, which I like to name pigs so I really did not care if I got a tan or not. Anyway Michelle is one of those pretty girls she has a high self-esteem and a great body she is everything every girl wants to be smart beautiful and easily gets guys I envy her bad.  
  
" Hey guys have you seen my new bathing suit?" Michelle asked taking her new top and hot pants off, she gets everything she wants her parents are really rich, but they send her to a public school don't ask me why.  
  
" There really nice Michelle." Rita said really quietly. She is a very shy young lady. Once she told me that she practiced all night for an oral for class the next day, then in the morning she froze she couldn't move she was so nervous so she had to stay home and didn't end up doing the oral after all.  
  
" Come on Rita don't you have a bikini?" Michelle asked, as Rita was wearing a t-shirt and board shorts, she is also very embarrassed about her wait, don't ask me why she is as skinny as Michelle.  
  
" Well I don't like to expose myself like you Michelle, sorry if that offends you." Trish another one of my friends turned around and said " Go Rita! Wha woooooo!" She said it so stupidly. Did I mention she was the crazy one out of the group, I am sure you knew that after what she said. There is also Beth but she didn't come today her parents didn't want her to. She is also quite but only about issues that have her parents in them she doesn't like to say much about them, I don't even know them they don't even let her have friends over so yeah.  
  
" 5 MIN FREE TIME IN THE BAY BEFORE WE START!" I heard one of the teacher's say. So I thought I would run crazy and fast into the bay but I stopped once I got to the shoreline I was thinking hmm should I jump in? It will be cold. So I was basically just looking at the shells under the water. Then suddenly to cold eyes appeared from the water they were blue they, they, THEY WERE JARETH'S EYES!!!!!!!!!!! NOO! NOT AGAIN.  
  
Hey hope you liked the first chapter I will upload my second chapter as soon as possible, byez. 


	2. Is this love

Previously from chapter one 'His' eyes suddenly appeared from the water. 'He' is Jareth " NO NOT AGAIN!" Sarah said in horror.  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
I just froze there staring at him staring at me. I couldn't move one inch, my eyes were so wide they felt as if they were going to fall right out of their sockets. My heart was beating so fast it was like I had just ran a 400m race, shaking so much it looked like I was in Antarctica.  
  
" NO THIS CAN'T BE, NO!!!!"  
  
My crazy friend Trish jumped in the water that was right in front of me, this wiped the image of the eyes out of the water.  
  
I was practically just looking at Trish's feet because that was where 'his' eyes were. I didn't even realize that the eyes had gone and I was looking at her feet until she yelled right in my ear making me feel deaf, lest I snapped out of the trance I was in.  
  
" Hey Sarah what the hell is wrong with ya?!" She yelled once again into my now semi deaf ear. " Nothing the water is cold that is all." I answered knowing quite well that she would never believe that, she is crazy not stupid.  
  
" Oh ok that's good I thought there was something wrong." She said with a sigh of relief, then she said bye and ran further into the water. Screaming while she goes because she thought the water was cold. Well now I know that she is crazy along with stupid.  
  
* I gave a sigh*  
  
'MY THOUGHTS..'  
  
.. What am I going to do? I know that was not my imagination when I saw 'him' and that it really was 'him' listen to me I can't even say his name. This is bad real bad..  
  
'END OF THOUGHTS'  
  
For the rest of the day I was a real space case. I did not say one word for the rest of the day unless someone asked a question. I couldn't help it, all the thoughts I successfully wiped out about the Labryinth had come rushing back, and I was so confused I did not know what to do.  
  
It wasn't much better once I got home, cause he knows where I live and he is back. I kept telling myself to shut up because I was really freaking myself out about this. I tried to act normal best I could, and had an early night so I could think with no distractions but I ended up falling asleep.  
  
* SARAH'S DREAM THAT NIGHT*  
  
I felt like I was floating, it was so relaxing I did not want to open my eyes, I was in a lying down position as I floated. Then I felt someone's presence but I still did not open my eyes, something was breathing near my ear. I heard a whisper, it was saying my name slowly and calmly. I decided to open my eyes rather slowly, I saw Jareth come close to my face. Closer, and closer till our lips touched and we kissed passionately. I put my arms around his neck as he was feeling my hair, we only stopped for air then kissed again, till I said three romantic words.  
  
' I.LOVE.YOU'  
  
I arose at once in a sweat, resting my hand on my forehead. No I don't okay! I don't love him! I yelled at myself. But my dream said it all, and unfortunately it was true I did love him. I know I can't be with him he is evil! No I can't!  
  
These feelings aren't going to disappear are they, what am I going to do?  
  
Hoped you liked chapter 2. I will put chapter 3 up when I get time. See ya. 


	3. what the?

Chapter 3  
  
Sarah walked very slowly to school with all these thoughts rushing through her head like a stampede. Hugging herself to keep warm. Looking down at the ground not wanted to see the world at the moment. Feeling alone and scared and very confused.  
  
She put her hand to her head and thought what am I going to do. I can not love this man he is evil. He.he.he errr Sarah keep it together!  
  
Sarah arrived at the train station to see that the train she had to catch had all ready left. Frowning at once she continued walking to the platform to wait for the next train.  
  
" Stupid trains good for nothing they are!" she yelled to herself angrily. Great more time for these thoughts to destroy her as she stood on the platform. Nothing to distract her from thoughts about him she didn't want to think about him but now could not stop thinking of him and the Labryinth.  
  
A train finally came at 9:09, great I am going to be late she thought another thing to worry about. She got on the train and sat down there were plenty of seats cause everyone caught the earlier train. She gave a sigh.  
  
She finally arrived at the platform near her school so she got up and headed for the door. Waited till the train had completely stopped then got off. It was very silent no one was around. Obviously because all the students would be in class by now, but still it was to quite. Usually there are a few adults walking around the shops.  
  
Sarah didn't really notice that something was up till cars that were parked along the sides of the road and near the shops started blowing up one by one.  
  
She jumped at once and started screaming covering her face. After the first car exploded the one next to it exploded then the next and so on. The explosions of the cars were so loud.  
  
She fell to the ground from a piece of metal that flung off a car. Struggling to get back up had failed and she collapsed. Someone had just come off a train and saw Sarah on the ground and saw what was happening to the cars he ran to her at once. 


	4. the powerful kiss

Hey guys the next chapter is right here. Also I do not own any of the labryinth characters.  
  
Once this mysterious man had reached Sarah he bent down at once and checked her pulse. She had a regular beat she was breathing on her own so there was no intensive struggle for her to live.  
  
The mysterious guy then tried to wake her up not by shaking her like a doll but by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Tingling went right down to the tips of her toes as she awoke to find this man kissing her. She recognized him at once but had no power she could not move, as much as she struggled to get free he had total power of her.  
  
She was like a statue just lying there, she could not understand what was happening to her body she could not move one bone.  
  
Finally he moved his lips off hers and allowed her to be able to move again. Sarah jumped up immediately looking very angry but scared inside.  
  
" What are you doing here Jareth!? How could you have power over me!?" Sarah yelled.  
  
" Oh it was quite easy my love." Jareth said nice and calmly stroking her hair. Sarah stood back at once.  
  
" A magician never reveals his secret dear dear Sarah." Jareth said looking very pleased with him self.  
  
"I'm not your love nor your dear! What are you doing here?"  
  
" I will answer your first question how do I have power over you. Well I went to a very wise man who told me if you still have feelings for me I will be able to control your body." Jareth said with an evil grin, making Sarah shake.  
  
" I had to test you. Remember your dream and the eyes in the water they were tests to revile your true feelings for me. Don't try to escape me you know you don't want to."  
  
Sarah thinking to herself * He is right if I did not like him I would be able to leave right now but, but, but I don't want to.*  
  
" Ha ha ha you will be mine." Jareth said raising his hands and both disappeared.  
  
How did the cars just blow up???? Does Jareth have new incredible powers that could be the end of this world stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Well finally this chapter is up sorry it took so long I have been busy, well hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


End file.
